Closer than you think
by Marisay-chan
Summary: The tenth generation guardians, along with a certain Arcobaleno, have always been close to their boss…just how close are they? WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, READ AT OWN RISK!


_Marisay-chan writing here~! Yes, yes, don't worry, I am still around ^.^. I am just getting more and more busy right now. Doing my best to update whenever I can! Anyways, I just have to write something for both Reborn's and Tsuna's birthday! And so I came up with this story! Enjoy reading!_

_Things to note:_

_Reborn is an adult here_

_This is set at ten years later scene_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story!_

_In Italics are thoughts_

_Summary: The tenth generation guardians, along with a certain Arcobaleno, have always been close to their boss…just how close are they?_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

Every mafia family have always envy the tenth boss of the Vongola family. It was hard to see such loyalty that his guardians gave in the world of mafia. Everyone could tell just how close they were to their boss.

Often than not, a lot of them wondered just what he did to achieve such loyalty…

Little did they know…

* * *

_**Closer than you think**_

* * *

"Nnh…"

Brown eyes slowly peeked out, before shutting blinded by the sunlight.

Tsunayoshi yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily while stretching himself lazily. Looking around the room, he spotted a calendar on the table beside his bed.

_Ah…it's today…_

Tsunayoshi yawned again, rearranging his legs beneath the bed sheet cover as he sat up. However, upon movement, Tsunayoshi unintentionally let out a soft moan. Blinking confusingly, he sat up straight and lifted the cover, only to blush when he saw the problem.

The brunette man dropped the covers, laying his hands on top of it, glancing around the room in awkward embarrassment. A digital clock caught his eyes.

The young boss pursed his lips, the blush on his face increasing.

…_I-It's still early...nobody would come in….so…_

"…"

His right hand slowly moved, reaching below the cover. Tsunayoshi swallowed nervously, and let out a gasp when his hand had reached his pants. He glanced to the side in embarrassment, before allowing two of his fingers to stroke gently at the bulged up area of his pants.

"Aah…!"

Tsunayoshi quickly used the back of his free hand to cover his mouth, eyes squeezed tightly, totally embarrassed by the sound he had made.

He reopened his eyes hazily.

…_But…it feels…good…_

The fingers continued it's stroking. Another finger then joined in. Followed by another.

Tsunayoshi fought to keep his mouth from letting any other sounds as his hand started moving up and down.

"Mnn…! Nngh…!"

Tsunayoshi could feel his heart beating faster and faster, his body trembling at the slow movement of his hand, and hips bucking involuntary in pleasure at the feeling of his silk pants against his sensitive area.

But…

…_Not enough…_

The brunet panted softly, stopping his ministration, trying to get his mind organized to figure out what to do next.

The answer did not take not take long to form itself.

A hand shakily grabbed his pants and pulled it down until it was on the ankles. Tsunayoshi blushed, shyly placing the cover properly over his lower body. Although he was alone in the room, it was still embarrassing.

His hand then went back to its original position.

"Nnyah!"

Brown eyes widened in shock when his hand came in contact with the most sensitive part of his body without the pants to obstruct.

_W-Was I always this sensitive? N-No wonder they like to tease me a lot…_

Eyes were then shut, as his hand started moving. Moans came out each time his hand moved despite his other hand trying to keep those sounds in.

"Ah…! Ah…!"

Due to those sounds, he failed to hear the sound of the door.

His legs began spreading apart without him knowing. With more room to move, his hand was able to stroke from the tip to the bottom, sending sweet pleasure up and down his spine. The blush on the brunet's face intensified, when his hand caught something wet and slippery, causing his hand to speed up the movement.

His voice went higher when he felt that. Soon the room was filled with his moaning and panting.

Tsunayoshi then recognized the signs. Heavy pants, moans became more and more uncontrolled, and warmth filling his whole body.

…_O-Oh no…I-I…I can't…!_

"…Juudaime."

That one word forced Tsunayoshi to stop everything.

Tsunayoshi snapped his eyes opened, coming face to face with a pink-face Hayato, who was panting slightly.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun…" Had he been his fourteen-year-old self, Tsunayoshi would probably be screaming his heads off. Instead, Tsunayoshi quickly removed his hand from underneath the cover and tried to look composed. However, one look at his white-stained hand, red filled up his entire face as he tried to hide it from his Storm guardian.

A hand quickly grabbed his wrist to prevent it from hiding.

Brown eyes stared into green ones in surprise.

Hayato looked at his boss, before taking a look at the stained hand. Green eyes meet with brown once again as Hayato licked those white fluid away.

"Nnh…! D-Don't do that, Gokudera-kun!" Tsunayoshi could not help the tremble that his body gave when he felt the tongue licking his hand.

Once the fluid was all gone, Hayato gave a smile to the younger man. "Juudaime, you do realize that there is no need for you to pleasure yourself, right?"

"Don't say things like that! T-There's no way I am going to ask-"

A chuckle left the Storm guardian at how red his boss had became.

"Then…"

Tsunayoshi gave a squeak when the cover was suddenly yanked off. He quickly closed his legs, and his other hand took hold of his shirt, trying to pull it down to cover himself. "Gokudera-kun!"

The silvered-hair man gave another chuckle. "Since I am your right hand man, it is my duty to help Juudaime in every way I can, right?"

The brunet thinned his lips, his right hand still in Hayato's grasp "…You are saying something nonsensical, Gokudera-kun." The redness on his face, though, did not fade. In fact, it seems to have increased.

Hayato grinned, climbing up onto the bed and leaned towards Tsunayoshi, pulling his Juudaime's right hand behind him until it reached his neck, letting Tsunayoshi's hand fall there. "I am just trying to help, Juudaime. Consider this my gift." He smiled at the wide-eyed look Tsunayoshi had given him. "Now…Would you allow me to…give it to you?"

Tsunayoshi stared at Hayato, then look away to the side sharply, making Hayato think that he did not want it. Just as he was about to pull away, the hand on his neck stopped him.

Hayato blinked.

Tsunayoshi did not look back at him.

"…I…I won't…last long…"

Blinking twice, Hayato licked his lips and leaned forward until his mouth was next to Tsunayoshi's ear.

"Don't worry, Juudaime. I will just make sure you will feel pleasured throughout the ordeal."

"Like I say, stop saying things like tha- Aah…!"

* * *

_**Closer than you think**_

* * *

_~About two hours later, in the bathroom~_

Water hit strong toned shoulders, cascading down to the back, flowing to the thighs, where white fluid could be seen on the inner thighs. A sigh echoed through the room.

Tsunayoshi laid his forehead on the cool walls, trying to calm himself from the activity he and his Storm guardian had just engaged.

He swore that Hayato was definitely getting more and more…adventurous. His cheeks pinked at the thought. Somehow, it was quite unbelievable for his Storm guardian to be so…bold. It reminded Tsunayoshi that Hayato used to just follow him blindly, not even daring to say anything bad about his beloved Juudaime. Ten years sure changed a person. Now, Hayato not only teased, he even touched him in a way he would not have ten years ago.

_He's been around Reborn too much._

Tsunayoshi concluded blankly, reaching out of the shower curtain to grab a soap bar. He froze when he touched something that was definitely not a soap bar. It was warm and-

Tsunayoshi pulled opened the curtain slightly.

Takeshi was standing there, smiling.

"…Yamamoto." Tsunayoshi looked at the door, which was opened.

…_I could have sworn that I locked it._

"Yo, Tsuna!" Takeshi greeted him back.

"…Is something wrong?"

"No. Should there be any?" Takeshi's teeth sparkled when he grinned.

Tsunayoshi could only stared at his Rain guardian before dropping his head down in defeat. He sighed. "Well…could you close the door then? Cold wind is coming in." He then vanished back behind the curtains, going back to find his soap bar.

"Sure, Tsuna." Takeshi went to the door, closed it…and locked it.

Oblivious to this, Tsunayoshi asked, "Where's Gokudera-kun?"

"He went down to tell everybody that you will be late for breakfast."

Tsunayoshi blinked in confusion, pausing in his search for soap. "Late? Why would I be late?"

"Well, you will be soon enough." Came the reply beside his ear.

Tsunayoshi jumped and turned to the side. "Y-Yamamoto! When did you-" He went red, seeing Takeshi was naked in the shower with him. "Y-Yamamoto…"

The brunette gasped when a hand sneaked it's way around his waist and pulled him towards Takeshi, pressing his back against a very toned chest. Tsunayoshi shivered, feeling something hard poking on his backside and at the feeling of Takeshi running his tongue on his neck.

"Nnh…"

Takeshi slid his hand from Tsunayoshi's waist, to his hips and-

"Aaaaah…!" Tsunayoshi mewled at the touch. "W-Wait, Yamamoto. I-I can't…Ah…I just…from Gokudera-kun…"

"Un. I know." Takeshi pressed a kiss on a redden cheek. "He had given you his gift right? It's my turn now, so just let me wash you, all right, Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi blushed at Takeshi, who was giving a big lecherous grin. "…D-Do what you wish…"

"All right!"

Tsunayoshi then noticed something. "Yamamoto? How are we going to wash when there is no soap?"

The Vongola boss felt like regretting his question when he saw a glint in the Rain guardian's eyes.

"…We don't need that, Tsuna…" Tsunayoshi's breath hitched when a hand reached for his inner thigh, scoped up some of the white fluid and brought it up for the brunet to see. "…When we have this."

Smoke erupted from Tsunayoshi's face. "T-That's not what I meant-Nnngh!"

One thing for sure,

Hayato was not the only one getting more daring.

* * *

_**Closer than you think**_

* * *

_~At breakfast…late breakfast~_

"Stupid baseball idiot. You are not supposed to hold Juudaime up for so long. The others have already left to do their work." Hayato frowned at his fellow Rain guardian.

"Maa, maa, I can't help it." Takeshi grinned without shame, while Tsunayoshi went red.

Ignoring them, the boss quickly sat down beside Chrome, waiting for his food since Hayato had asked one of the maids to reheat his breakfast.

"Good morning, boss." Chrome greeted him with a smile.

Tsunayoshi smiled, leaning in, placed a kiss on her cheek, and just as he was about to pull away, he caught a small pout Chrome was giving. Giving a chuckle, he moved so that his lips was just in front of his Mist guardian's, and gently sealed their lips together.

Chrome angled her head to deepen their kiss, bringing her hand up so that it was on Tsunayoshi's chest. Her fingers accidentally bumped against his clothed nipple, gaining a soft moan from her boss.

Chrome took the chance to enter the opened mouth, shyly entangling her tongue with her boss's, prompting Tsunayoshi to do the same.

The kiss they shared was slow and full of passion. They would part for breath before joining again.

Both of them leaned closer to each other to have better access, with Chrome wrapping her hands on Tsunayoshi's neck, and Tsunayoshi caressing her thigh to her hips and waist.

"Oya, oya."

Instead of jerking away, both of them finished the kiss and parted, panting softly while looking at the person who interrupted them.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow in amusement at the two pairs of half-lidded, hazy eyes directed at him. "Apologies for interrupting, but I believe your food has arrived, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi blinked fuzzily, looking to the other side, where a red-face maid stood there with a plate on hand.

"Ah…" Tsunayoshi pulled away from Chrome, giving the maid a smile. "Thank you."

The maid flushed up even more, placing the plate in front of the Sky holder shakily.

A growl quickly snapped her out, the maid then bowed and left hurriedly.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsunayoshi called out disapprovingly.

Puppy ears could be seen deflating on top of silver hair."…She was staring at Juudaime…"

Takeshi patted Hayato's back, earning a glare. "Maa, maa. But, Tsuna, Gokudera is right, no one should stare at you other than…"

Tsunayoshi averted his eyes at the leering look he received, turning his attention to Chrome. "By the way, good morning, Chrome."

"Kufufu. Is that how you greet everybody? Why don't you greet me as well, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Chrome giggled when Tsunayoshi pointedly ignored his other Mist guardian by eating his food and at the slight pout on Mukuro's face at being ignored.

"Oi, what about your gifts?" Hayato asked the Mist guardians, for once ignoring that his boss was choking on his food.

"Kufufu. I will present it at a later time." Mukuro gave a smile that had Tsunayoshi blushing. "And Chrome had just given her's."

The violet-hair lady slumped slightly.

Mukuro chuckled, patting her hair. "Chrome is too shy to go any further now. Next year, perhaps, my dear Chrome."

Chrome nodded determinedly. She turned to Tsunayoshi, who was just recovering. "Boss, I will do my best, so that I will be able to give you more."

"I-It's fine! You should not be even thinking about such things, Chrome!" Tsunayoshi waved his hands frantically.

"Eh?" Chrome blinked. "But…I want to be able to XXXX with boss, and for boss to XXXX with me and then perhaps XXXX-"

"Hieeeeee!" Tsunayoshi let out his signature scream in a desperate attempt to stop Chrome from continuing. He stared at Mukuro, who was looking surprised as well, accusingly. "MUKURO!"

"Oya? I was not the one who told her such things." Mukuro turned to Chrome amusingly. "Where did you learn such words, Chrome?"

A faint blush settled on her cheeks. "When Mukuro-sama and boss was XXXX-"

"Hieeeeeeeee!" The brunet was blushing up a storm, and quickly stood up. "T-Thank for the meal! I-I am going to my office!"

"Tsuna sure is cute, haha!" Takeshi commented after Tsunayoshi had left.

Hayato raised an eyebrow at Chrome, before looking at the food Tsunayoshi had left behind. The plate was half empty.

A scent caught the Storm guardian's nose. Sniffing, Hayato then glared at Mukuro.

Mukuro simply smiled.

Hayato snorted, stabbing the meat in front of him with a fork.

* * *

_**Closer than you think**_

* * *

"Seriously, all of them!"

Tsunayoshi huffed, opening his office doors and stepping in, only to backtrack. His desk was completely white, not in color, but in paperwork.

A twitch formed itself on Tsunayoshi's eyebrows as he picked up one of the papers. A huge sigh was released.

So, for the next few hours, Tsunayoshi busied himself with paperwork.

_Stamp_

_Scribble_

_Flick_

"Haa…it's getting hotter…" Tsunayoshi fanned himself with one hand while the other continued signing the papers.

He tugged his tie loose.

_Stamp_

_Scribble_

_Flick_

Tsunayoshi found himself rolling up his sleeves to allow cool air on his heated skin.

"…It's really hot…"

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Ah…Come in." Tsunayoshi shook his head to clear his slightly dizzy head, glad that his table was halfway cleared.

Lambo strutted into the room lazily. "Vongola, I have returned."

"Welcome back, Lambo. I assumed everything went well?"

The 15 year-old nodded. "It was easy. The moment I mentioned that your Cloud guardian was Hibari Kyoya, they agreed to the alliance without protest."

Tsunayoshi sweatdropped. "You are not suppose to threaten them, Lambo."

"I didn't."

Lambo merely shrugged off the disbelief look he got and handed over his report to his boss.

"Anyways, good work. Why don't you go take a rest now, Lambo. I'm sure Kyoko-chan and the others have been expecting your arrival." Tsunayoshi unbuttoned two of his top buttons.

Lambo's opened eye immediately zoomed in at that action. "…Feeling warm, Vongola?"

"Un…" Tsunayoshi sighed, leaning back on his chair. "Which is really weird since it's Autumn right now…"

"…" Lambo continued staring at the revealed flesh, remembering what Hayato had told him before he came up here.

"Haa…hm?" The young boss noticed that his lightning guardian had not left yet. "Lambo?"

The lightning guardian removed his gaze and tilted his head to the side. "…Vongola, shall I help you cool down?"

"Eh?"

_~A few minutes later~_

"L-Lambo…Ah…R-Release me…!"

Tsunayoshi tried to get up from his chair, but his wrists were cuffed to the armrest. He threw his head back as another shiver of pleasure ran through him. "L-Lambo…"

The mentioned boy was currently kneeling in front of him, in between his spread legs, nuzzling his pelvis like a kitten.

"Hmm…You are getting excited, Vongola." Lambo nuzzled the bulged up area of the pants with his cheek, occasionally poking his tongue out gave it a lick.

Tsunayoshi twitched. "Mnngh…! D-Don't do that, Lambo! D-Don't do this with me all tied up!"

An eyebrow was raised. "…Does that mean that if I let you go, you will allow me to do this to you?"

"No!" Tsunayoshi's head was getting more dizzy. "Y-You are-Ah!...S-Still a minor!"

_W-Why is my head so dizzy? It's getting hotter as well…_

"14 years old is the age of consent in Italy." Lambo shot down that argument in a flash. "And 13 years old in Japan, so I am not a minor as you would say."

"I am older than you!"

"All the more I should pay my respect, don't you think, Vongola?" The lightning guardian was sporting a large grin, while Tsunayoshi could only give an incredulous look with a blush. "We had this conversation multiple times, just let it go already."

"And you must be wondering why you are feeling so warm."

Brown eyes widened.

Lambo unbuckled the belt. "Seems like Gokudera-shi and the others drugged you with aphrodisiac during breakfast."

A vein appeared despite the panting Tsunayoshi was giving. "They what?"

Lambo shrugged, using his teeth to grab a hold of the zipper, feeling smug at the tremble he had caused. He pulled the zipper all the way down and-

Lambo blinked and grinned slyly at Tsunayoshi, who refused to look at him.

Just a tentative lick made Tsunayoshi cried out. His hands struggled against his restraint, and his hips were bucking involuntarily.

"T-This is wrong…"

"And yet, it feels so right." Lambo held the bucking hips down. "Just let me take care of you, it's my turn to gift you anyways…Tsuna-nii."

Tsunayoshi blushed at the term. "You just made it worse!"

"Hm? I didn't know you have a incest fetish, Tsuna-nii~." Lambo licked his lips. "I will keep that in mind."

"Lambo!"

* * *

___**Closer than you think**_

* * *

Tsunayoshi tried to make his way back to his room, leaning against the wall for support. His body felt way too heated for him to continue working.

Lambo had, unfortunately, been shot by the ten-year bazooka from the past again, causing five-year old Lambo to run around the base recklessly.

…_Thankfully he choose to appear AFTER we were done…_

Tsunayoshi held a hand to his red face. He will just have to accept what just happened with Lambo, though, it did not help the redness on his face.

"Sawada?"

Tsunayoshi jerked towards the call. "Ah…Onii-san…"

"Are you all right, Sawada? You look…" Ryohei looked down at the flushing form of his boss, taking note of each quiver Tsunayoshi gave. "…"

"…Gokudera-kun and the others drugged me…" Tsunayoshi explained, getting irritated at the thought. He definitely will have a talk with them once today was over.

He then swayed slightly, almost falling to the ground had Ryohei not react quickly. What they both did not expect was for Tsunayoshi to moan out loud at the contact.

"Nngah…!"

Both of them froze, with Ryohei holding Tsunayoshi in his arms.

"S-Sorry! I-I…It's the…I mean…"

"…Sawada, maybe you should come to the infirmary."

"Eh? No, no, no. I will be all right." Tsunayoshi waved it off. "I will just head to my room and-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei raised his fists into the air to illustrate that.

…

..

.

Tsunayoshi could only blink. "W-Why?"

"You just can't." Ryohei nodded resolutely, folding his arms.

_This person is not making any sense!_

The Vongola boss sweatdropped.

"With that said," Ryohei placed one hand under Tsunayoshi's knee, and one on his back. He lifted the boss with no problems, gaining a squeak. "Let's go to the infirmary."

The Sun guardian made his way to the infirmary, ignoring the protests that came.

_~At the infirmary~_

"Haaa…" Tsunayoshi grasped his shirt tightly, sitting on one of the beds while Ryohei went to get something. "…It's getting worse." He started fidgeting, trying to alleviate the feeling, sweat appearing on his forehead. When that did not help, Tsunayoshi, with a frustrated growl, unbuttoned more buttons and pull the right sleeve down, exposing his shoulder.

The brunette man sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Ryohei quietly walked towards the Sky bearer, setting his things at a table, his eyes never leaving the exposed shoulder.

Tsunayoshi noticed that it got really quiet. Looking up, he saw Ryohei watching him, especially his shoulder. It made him felt self-conscious. "Er…O-Onii-san?" He asked, discreetly covering his shoulder back up.

Ryohei stopped his action by placing a hand over Tsunayoshi's.

"O-Onii-san?"

The silvered-hair man remained silent, slowly moving his hand to touch Tsunayoshi's shoulder, earning a small gasp, then moving the hand to the neck, before sliding it down, where a pink nub stood out.

Tsunayoshi arched his back, his hands grabbing onto his Sun guardian's arms to steady himself as a rush of pleasure coursed through him when Ryohei experimentally rubbed it. "Nnh! O-Onii-san…!"

"Yosh, I have decided." Ryohei said suddenly. "I am going to give you a check-up as a gift, Sawada! You better accept it, to the extreme!"

_You are not exactly giving me a choice!_

Moans came out as the hand explored the body.

"We will need to take your clothes off first."

"Ah...! O-Onii-san, w-why are you touching-!"

"Hm? It's a check-up, Sawada. I have to make sure you are all…healthy." The last word was spoken softly.

Tsunayoshi could not think beyond that as pleasure overwhelmed his mind.

* * *

___**Closer than you think**_

* * *

_Clang!_

A glove against a tonfa.

Tsunayoshi and Kyoya backed off after the contact. Tsunayoshi fired a low power X-burner, to which Kyoya dodged with ease and tried attacking Tsunayoshi from the side, only to miss as the boss choose to flew away at the last minute.

Kyoya stood up straight, giving his tonfa a good swipe while looking up the flying man. Tsunayoshi met his gaze calmly, the flame on his forehead flickered softly.

Earlier, after Ryohei's…check-up, Tsunayoshi did felt better and had decided to head for lunch. However, along the way, he encountered his Cloud guardian, who seems to be in a bad mood and demanded to have a spar immediately, otherwise he would destroy the hallway they were standing on. Not wishing to have more paperwork, the Vongola heir agreed reluctantly.

So far so good, though, Tsunayoshi made a mental note to inform Giannini to fix the training room after this. It was full of holes and craters.

There is just one problem…

Tsunayoshi barely managed to avoid the hit when Kyoya released his hedgehog, forming stairs to reach the brunet.

"You are getting distracted, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A bead of sweat rolled down as Tsunayoshi panted. The heat, that had disappeared after Ryohei had tended to him, was returning again. It left him light-headed, causing him not to pay attention to Kyoya.

Which was a very idea if you are facing the strongest guardian of the Vongola.

Tsunayoshi grunted as he hit the wall none too gently, cursing himself for not paying attention. A tonfa slid under his chin and pushed it up.

Cold grey eyes stared into hazy orange eyes.

"Is there a reason why you are not giving your all, Sawada Tsunayoshi? I know you can do better than this." Kyoya pressed the tonfa further against his throat.

"Wait, Hibari." Tsunayoshi panted out, attempting to remain calm, although he sure does not feel that way. "I am not feeling well…Perhaps, we could postpone this fight?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the shivering form in front of him. He observed each pant and gasp the young boss gave, the redness on his cheeks and how the eyes were becoming half-lidded, showing an emotion that Tsunayoshi normally would not show.

Desire

"…You were drugged." Kyoya stated.

The flame on the forehead went out after Tsunayoshi nodded. "Sorry, Hibari-san. I will fight with you another time…" He tugged on his shirt, eyes closed tiredly.

Something nudged his legs apart, snapping his eyes opened.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsunayoshi hesitantly questioned, seeing one of Kyoya's leg in between his.

"Hn. It's way over lunch time, I am hungry. Since you made me missed it, you will have to make it up…"

Any argument was lost as Kyoya massaged his leg on Tsunayoshi's sensitive area.

"Mmnnh…!"

Kyoya allowed his tonfa to drop to the ground, using his hands to lift Tsunayoshi's legs up to hook them around his waist so that he was able to press against the younger male's body intimately. Kyoya then restrained the brunet's hands by placing them above his head with one hand, while the other was removing the clothes.

"…And because I am required to gift you."

A sharp gasp left Tsunayoshi's mouth at the thrust Kyoya gave.

Kyoya leaned down to one ear. "I will bite you to death."

* * *

___**Closer than you think**_

* * *

_~After dinner~_

A vein popped out violently.

Tsunayoshi almost let out a growl when he came upon a dead end of the hallway…again.

The heat within him was increasing once more even after his…activity with Kyoya. It made him irritated, it made him yearning for something…something more...or maybe…

_I could strangle a certain pineapple head_

Tsunayoshi thought as another dead end presented itself after he turned a corner.

"Mukuro…"

A familiar laugh echoed the place. An indigo mist surrounding behind Tsunayoshi, before dispersing, revealing the person, who Tsunayoshi felt like strangling.

"Having fun, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I…don't recall…meeting dead ends…again and again…being fun…"

Mukuro chuckled at the glare aimed at him, through the effect was greatly reduced due to the panting caused by the heat.

Tsunayoshi leaned against a wall. "Is there…a reason…why you are making illusions…all over the place…?"

The male Mist guardian sashayed towards the panting brunet. "I am presenting my gift now, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He reached out a hand to caress a cheek.

Tsunayoshi tilted his head to lean on the hand, unable to help the purr that escaped.

Mukuro chuckled. He then brought a hand up and gave it a snap.

The hallway they were at immediately changed to a room with just a chair in the middle.

Dazed by the sudden change, Tsunayoshi allowed himself to be dragged by Mukuro to the chair. Mukuro sat down on the chair and pulled Tsunayoshi, so that he was straddling his lap.

The heterochromatic eyes man took a few seconds to look at the man sitting on his lap.

"The word 'adorable', fits you perfectly now."

"Don't…call me…cute…"

"Oh, I would disagree." Mukuro gave a lazy thrust of the hips, making the brunet moan out and his hands to grab Mukuro's shoulder for balance. "Thankfully, you are a male, otherwise it would be hard to keep other males from touching you."

"…It's not stopping all of you though…" Tsunayoshi muttered.

"Because you are our Sky." Mukuro told him without any shame. "…Although the Chiavarone and Shimon boss seems to be too close for comfort. Shall I inform the others abou-"

"N-No, no, no, no!" Tsunayoshi looked alarm at Mukuro. "I'm yours…I'm yours…Don't do anything to Dino-san and Emma…" He did not want his brotherly figure and friend to die!

"Kufufu." Mukuro trailed his hand down Tsunayoshi's back and gave a squeeze when it reached his backside.

Tsunayoshi squealed. "M-Mukuro…!"

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The brunet laid his head on one of the shoulders, panting really hard. "…Hot."

A smirk formed. "And it will continue to be…until I am done with you, Tsu~na~yo~shi."

Brown eyes widen. "Y-You are the one-!"

"Oh no. I merely followed an order." One hand forced Tsunayoshi to press his body on Mukuro's. A shaky moan was emitted when Mukuro licked on the neck. "After all, you still have one more person to go through. The aphrodisiac will last till midnight today."

Mukuro's red eye glowed. "Until then, we will just have fun with your body since it is so willing…I can't wait for you to return to your room."

"Wha-"

"Kufufufu. Now, now Tsunayoshi, no more questions, just relax and enjoy while I take you in this position."

"Aah…!"

* * *

___**Closer than you think**_

* * *

_~Nearing midnight~_

Hands clutched firmly on the bed sheet, as if afraid of letting go.

"W-Wait…! S-Slow dow-AH!"

Tsunayoshi was currently on his hands and knees, completely naked. Tears stained his cheeks, his face flushed with total embarrassment. His body was continuously pounded into by a body behind him, forcing out loud moans.

Teary brown eyes looked in front of him, plead shining in them. "Please…Aah!…D-Don't look…Nah!"

All of his guardians were all seated in front, even Kyoya and Mukuro, although they were sitting far away from each other, watching as their boss was violated from the back.

They were all in Tsunayoshi's room, candles filling the place, illuminated the naked form of the brunet. The sweat on the body only made it even more enticing.

A hand grasped Tsunayoshi's chin and forced it up so that his guardians are able to look at their boss clearly.

"Look up, don't hide that beautiful face from your guardians, Tsuna."

"Nnngh! Nngh!" Tsunayoshi bit his lips to stop the moans.

"Oya, oya." Mukuro spoke the moment he did that. "Don't hide your voice, Tsunayoshi, let us hear it."

A chuckle was heard behind Tsunayoshi, before two fingers pried opened Tsunayoshi's mouth. "You heard your Mist guardian."

"P-Perverts…" Tsunayoshi murmured around the fingers with a huge blush.

"You have some nerves, Tsuna. Punishment is in order."

"Eh? N-No! Wai-"

Tsunayoshi widened his eyes when his legs were spread wider, making the person behind him go even deeper. "Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Hm? Seems like I hit it." A wicked grin was seen, before the person increased his speed, hitting the spot hard every time.

"That's right. Your guardians have been very soft on you all day today." The person gave a smirk when Kyoya narrowed his eyes and Mukuro raising an eyebrow. "Show them the face when you are completely filled with pleasure."

Tsunayoshi was literally screaming now at the abuse of his body. "AH! AH! NNAH!"

His guardian's reaction to that was not any better.

"B-Boss." Chrome's face was flushed at the scene before her.

Hayato's eyes did not strayed from Tsunayoshi's face, memorizing every detail.

Takeshi had a silly smile on his face, but if looked closely, his eyes had a hint of lust within.

Lambo was licking his lips non-stop.

Ryohei was quiet, being really attentive for once.

Kyoya looked at the scene coolly, although his hands were twitching slightly.

Mukuro hummed in appreciation, his mind already forming ideas of how to make Tsunayoshi scream the next time.

The Sky boss could not take it anymore, his body felt like it was on fire, his mind in complete scrambles. "T-Too rough…!No more! Please! N-No more-AH!"

"You can take it. I taught you better than that." The person looked at the guardians. "Now, don't all of you have something to say to your boss before he passes out?"

All the guardians smirked and smiled, speaking as one just as the clock in the room chimed, signaling that it was midnight,

"Happy birthday, Decimo."

The person gave another harsh thrust, making Tsunayoshi lost control and releasing himself onto the sheets. The Sky holder mewled at the warmth liquid that filled him up.

"Happy birthday, Dame-Tsuna. Hope you like my gift."

"T-Thank you, everyone…" Tsunayoshi smiled tiredly at his guardians, before glancing at the person behind him. "A-And thank you…Reborn."

Reborn's smirk was the last thing he saw before darkness gripped him.

* * *

___**Closer than you think**_

* * *

_~Next day, during a ball at night~_

Tsunayoshi stood awkwardly at one side, listening to the gossips the ladies were spreading around.

"How I wish I have such loyal guardians."

"Vongola Decimo is really lucky to have them."

"Yes, even the Sun Arcobaleno sticks really close to him."

"Wonder when Vongola Decimo is going to get married?"

A hand clasped down on Tsunayoshi's shoulder, startling him.

"Haha, Tsuna probably won't marry for a long time." Takeshi smiled charmingly at the ladies, whom blushed.

"Che. Whoever the person is, they will have to go through us first." Hayato stood beside Tsunayoshi, glaring at the ladies.

"We prefer to have him all to ourselves." Lambo said.

Ryohei and Chrome nodded in agreement, while Kyoya huffed, looking away. Mukuro twirled his trident around playfully.

Tsunayoshi winced when he was suddenly pulled, causing him to land on a chest. One look at the curly sideburn, Tsunayoshi knew who was holding him.

"That's right, ladies." Reborn nodded his fedora at them. "All of us here is rather…protective of our Sky here. So it would be better if nobody takes him."

Everybody listening to the conversation, aside from the guardians, shivered when a small amount of killer intent leaked out from the world greatest hitman.

"After all, we are a lot…" Reborn looked down at his ex-student. "…Closer…than you think. Isn't that right, Tsuna?"

Tsunayoshi blushed when Reborn and his guardians shot him desired looks. He could only avert his eyes away, rubbing his throbbing lower back inconspicuously.

~The End~

* * *

_*Blush* Happy birthday, Tsuna! *Squeal crazily* And Reborn too! ^.^_

_To those wondering:_

_The guardians performing such acts are considered normal within the Vongola, it's normal for them, with giving kisses on the lips being the most common, just like Chrome had done (They do it on a daily basis), although Tsunayoshi still gets shy about it (So cute~!)_

_**Omake:**_

_**~Next day, in the morning~**_

"_**You all…" Tsunayoshi tried to look menacing, but failing miserably in the eyes of his guardians and Reborn. "Actually…drugged me! Whose idea was it?!"**_

"_**If we don't do that, there's no way you would last after Gokudera and Yamamoto had taken you." Reborn told him off-handedly, flipping the newspaper in his hand. "The rest won't be able to gift you."**_

_**The guardians nodded in agreement. **_

"_**T-That is no excuse!" Tsunayoshi blushed, frantically waving his hands up and down. "You can just gave me normal things then!"**_

"_**Dame-Tsuna." Reborn closed the newspaper. "Having S-" **_

"_**Hiieeeeee!" Tsunayoshi yelled out to censor the word.**_

"_**- will be the only way your guardians and I are able to gift you, so shut up and accept it. Besides, it's Vongola tradition."**_

"_**You are just making that up!"**_

"_**Actually it's true." Takeshi took out a book. "It's on the 'Book of Vongola Traditions'!"**_

"…_**Who was it written by?"**_

"_**It's Reborn-san." Hayato answered.**_

"_**Ugh…" Tsunayoshi deadpanned. "…Anyways, if any of you drugged me again, I…uh…"**_

"_**Yes? What would you do, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn teased.**_

_**Irritated by that, Tsunayoshi shot out the first thing that came to mind.**_

"_**I won't let any of you touch me ever again!"**_

_**The sudden silence that came unsettled the brunet.**_

"_**Hmmm?" Reborn placed the newspaper on a table and stood up slowly, the guardians mirroring his action. Their eyes hidden by their bangs.**_

_**Tsunayoshi swallowed harshly.**_

"_**We can't have that now, can we?" In a move that was too fast to be seen, Reborn pinned Tsunayoshi against a wall. "Well, shall we show our boss, just how displease we would be if that happen?"**_

_**The Vongola boss promised to himself that he would never made such threats again.**_

_Gyaaaaaa~! How was it? How was it? Haha hope all of you enjoyed it!_

_That's all folks! Do leave me a review if you have any questions~!_


End file.
